1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a displaying method and computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for displaying an image.
2. Related Art
There is a known table type information terminal provided with a screen on a table surface for displaying a content list, contents selected by the content list and the like by a projection device in a table (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-228102).